Before The Storm
by whitetiger62512
Summary: this is the origin of Asaaranda, Cassandra, and Sydney. how they came to be the people they are now, WARNING! this contains the torture and rape of Asaaranda from when she was turned into a qunari chained mage! DO NOT read if you can not handle the tags as they are not jokes here, this will be VERY dark. while there will be some fluff and comfort at the end of her section it is bad
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 ponderings of the past.

*Skyhold just day before the group leaves for adamant. *

Asaaranda sat in the library reading talespinner's 'sword and shields' series trying to understand what the appeal was and she was failing, while she would admit that the sex scenes were ok she found the plot boring. She looked out a window and saw Ironbull training with Cassandra, in the months since they had met each other again the Ironbull had worked his way back into her heart.

Watching the pair train brought back memories of her younger years, back when it would have been her and bull training under the watchful eye of their trainers. She closed her book and sat back to watch the two while her mind wandered into the dark past, she looked back at her life and wondered how she came to be here.

At the same time across the map Sydney lay on her stomach with a spy glass held to her eye watching the wardens from the shadows, with Isabela and Fenris guarding her back she watched and marked the gaps in patrols and where the important points where. After her watch was done she crawled back out of sight and returned to camp, like Asaara she thought back to her beginnings and could not help but wonder how her life went so far off her chosen path?

*Nevarra dragon 9:14*

"Argh!" a ten-year-old Cassandra Pentaghast yelled as she punched a large tree, behind her she heard a chuckle and whirled.

"WHAT!?" She yelled at her brother glaring, she was dressed in a young lady's dress that had tears in it from her activities along with a small amount of blood where she had wiped her now bloody knuckles on it.  
"Sorry, I had thought you still had hay fever." Her brother Anthony said holding up his hands.

"No! It is those stupid boys again, they were mocking my mark!" Cassandra growled, she had hated her mark from the moment she had learned it was in the language of the ox-men.

"I know that it bothers you Cassie, but you should not let them drive you to the point where you hurt yourself." Her brother said gently as he put an arm around her should, leading her inside her passed her his flask of water to clean her knuckles.

"Come on lets go get those cleaned up and then we will see if we can get any further in translating your mark." Anthony suggested and Cassandra meekly nodded ashamed that she had let her temper get the best of her again.

Months later when she had finally managed to translate the script she was confused on many points, the first being why would her mark be written in the short hand of the qunari instead of the proper language. Another point was why was her soulmate so mad at her, what had she done to upset them enough that the first words would be them swearing at her. But the biggest confusion was what was her job that her soulmate thought she was part of the chantry?

It was not until three years after she became a seeker in full that she realized that her mark might just be a hint at how sad her life was to be, the few times she had run into the qunari it had always ended in blood shed. This with the words lead Cassandra to believe that she was destined to kill her own soulmate in the heat of combat. It was this realization that lead her to train harder, so that should they met in battle Cassandra might be able to spare them.


	2. Chapter 2 First cloud in the sky

Ch.2 First cloud in the Sky

*City of Qunandar, Par Vollen Dragon 9:0*

In the dead of first new moon of the age, the only sounds that could be heard in the main temple were the chanting of the Tamassrans. A scream pierced the air and the chanting only grew in volume as the Tamassrans chanted the birthing chant, the chant was as old as the Qun itself. The Tamassrans never faltered in their chant through the long night, when the night reached it's darkest a new scream entered the world.

The AriQun stepped away from the mother with the child in her hands, she washed the young baby girl in the basin placed in the large circular room. Despite the Qun say she must remain neutral to all born in the Qun she could not help but notice how healthy her daughter was, it was strange to think that she was the father of this child.

The other Tamassrans had finished their tasks and the recovering mother lay on the bed placed near the basin, AriQun took the girl to her mother who held the daughter and began to feed her. AriQun looked at the woman who had shaken her faith holding her daughter and felt herself grow hard at the sight.

{You are beautiful Kadan.} AriQun whispered to the Tallis, the woman smiled weakly.

{You know that she will never know who we are if we stay.} Tallis whispered back, hand running over the small tuff of silver hair between the stubs that would grow to be horns.

{We would not get far, we both know too much. Also we can give her a better life her where she will grow up safe.} AriQun said as she knelt and gently kissed her Kadan, until the child started to squirm between the two.

Laughing gently they moved apart, they spent a few hours sleeping in the room together. When the dawn's light entered the windows the AriQun rose, after checking on both sleeping females she slipped out to begin another long day of ruling the Tamassrans and the Ben-Hassraths. She wondered what her child would grow up to be and how she would help the Qun.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary:

Asaaranda is placed into her role.

Notes:

Cutler does not belong to me, he is visiting from TheTrueFro and their series 'Like mother, like daughter.' which is one of my fav series to read.

for reference AriQun is the rank for the leader of all the priest and is one of the three leaders of all the Qun. Tallis is basically the rank for assassin and spy.

Chapter Text

Ch.3 Gathering Clouds.

{Alright sit down and shut up.} the AriQun barked and at once the enter training yard fell silent as a grave.

X01, who know as Asaaranda, sat dwarfed on both sides by her friends Y21, Y14. Y21 was nicknamed The IronBull for his horns, sat on her right, even siting he was still taller by a head. On her left sat Y14, he would one day become a warrior with the name Cutler, who served the hornless Arishok with honor.

{Today's test is simple, ring the bell in the shortest time.} the AriQun held up a bell for all to see, before moving to hang it on a small stand at the end of the new obstacle course. {Now warm up and then line up in your positions.}

Without another word the woman walked off to the watcher's seat, her peg leg making a distinct click as she walked. X01 moved to stretch out with another female her size while Y21, Y14 helped each other. When the entire group was stretched out and lined up, the AriQun ordered them to begin.

The AriQun sat forward on elbows on knees, as the young ten-year old qunari's began the test. It was coming up on the time for the group to be split up and begin their training for their future roles, already the three top students of his class were showing where they would end up. The first of top three approached the start.

Y14 approached the start line, the entire course was set up like a ring enclosing the training area. With a simple nodded from AriQun 'Cutler' was running the course in record time, his strength making it self shown in how well he powered through the course.  
'Antaam for him.' The AriQun thought as she made notes in his file, the next few runners were middle of the pack in performance.

Finally there was only two runners left, Y21 stepped forward and the moment AriQun nodded he shot off with a sped that was surprising. The AriQun watched as 'The IronBull' ran in the exact opisite direction of the start line, heading straight for the stand holding the bell. With a loud grunt the young qunari punched the bell, the loud grunt of pain rivaled the loud ringing.

{Go see the Tamassrans for your hand boy.} AriQun ordered, Y21 bowed flushed from pain and embarrassment. AriQun raised an eyebrow at the last runner, her daughter.

X01 stepped up to the start looking thought fulfill but bot focused on the course, AriQun nodded and waited to see what her daughter would do. Instead of running or even hurrying, the young female looked at the ground spinning slowly around in a circle. Wondering what she was doing AriQun leaned forward to watch.

Asaaranda suddenly crouched, hand lashing out and sprang back up. her arm whipped out and a second later the bell rang, the AriQun had a smirk on her face as her daughter bowed low and moved off to get water. The AriQun walked back into the temple after dismissing the young ones, dropping off the files into their job recommendation bins. Only two did the AriQun take with her to the center of spies' grounds, X01 and Y21's, those two had shown just the kind of thinking that was needed in the heart of many.  
_

**Three months later**

Asaaranda woke in a panic for the three time that week, drenched in sweat and just heaving. It was the same thing repeatedly, the dream started off different but ended with her magic found out and her killed for it. shortly after her and Y21 were moved into the ben-Hassraths quarters she start waking up to her hair standing on ends, from the sparks rolling across her skin. Then came the whispers, starting every time she neared hall of the antaam for their fallen members. The weapons spoke to her, whispering their lives and regrets.

The stirring of the other female students brought her back to the present, it was time to start the day's lesson. Across the hall, she heard a very loud crash followed by cursing, Y21 had fallen out of his bunk again. X01 snickered as she dressed for the day, Y21 always made her feel better on her worst days. As the bells for the morning meal rang she groaned, remembering that today was private lessons with the AriQun.

X01 always loved and dreaded the lessons in equal measure, the lessons covered the art of anti mage combat, and the AriQun would accept nothing less than perfect from her every time. as she sat down for breakfast Y21 dropped into the seat next to her.  
{Looking good this morning Asaaranda.} X01 sighed at the flirty tone of her friend.

{Y21 did your fall this morning knock you sense loose, or did you for get what happen to the last fool.} X01 ask reminding her friend of what happened last time someone flirted with her.

{Come on I am far more sturdy, besides you can't blame me for trying.} he countered, sighing she looked at her friend.

{Fine tell you what beat me on Tallis's test today and we will give it a shot, I don't want someone who is less than I am.} X01 smirked at the frown, everyone knew that Tallis and AriQun seemed to have it out for X01.

She was pushed beyond the others, this made her the best out their of their group when it came to stealth and planning. Y21 agreed with a determined glint in his eyes, X01 sighed knowing he would not stop now. Giving up on the talk she finished eating quickly, moving off to her lessons with the AriQun.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Signs

Summary:

Smut after a point, and this is smut that is not for most. after Tallis and AriQun get at it is when if you dont like smut the plot stops, so feel free to leave then.

Notes:

Shemale idea was suggested by Alistair_LaetusLupusFF, so was the fact that AriQun has a peg leg.

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text

Ch4 The Viddasalas

AriQun watched her daughter walk out after their lesson, she had noticed exactly what she had been afraid of. X01's magic was growing, AriQun knew that it was only a matter of time until someone else noticed.

With a scowl, she left the room to find Tallis, it was time to begin moving and telling her love would not be a pleasant thing. AriQun found Tallis in the private quarters that belong to AriQun, Tallis smiled and her and she felt herself grow hard at the sight of her soulmate.  
Tallis wore nothing but her qunari bra and a skimpy loin clothe, AriQun noticed that she also had braided her hair in a single plait running down her back.

{Kadan, how was your lesson?} Tallis purred, stretching like a cat as she rose.

{Worrying, her magic is growing with everyday.} Tallis frowned at the words.

{So it is finally time?} She asked, AriQun felt a tug in her heart at the sorrow in the words.

{Yes it is, X01 has to be transferred to the Viddasalas. We can only hope that she has learned enough to know what to do.} the AriQun spoke gravely, gently grabbing her love.

{They will not be kind if they find her secret, are you sure that we cant help her escape?} Tallis asked, AriQun sighed.

{We cant, who would be able to teach her? Also you know that I would have to send the Viddasala after her, better she go to them first.} AriQun explained.

{I guess, at least I know it can be done.} Tallis teased her trying to lighten the mood a bit, AriQun slide her hand low Tallis let out a squeak when AriQun's frosted fingers ran over her mound.

{I hate it when you don't warn me!} Tallis snapped with no real heat, AriQun bent to capture her soulmate's lips.

{Shut up and get on the bed, we have only three hours until the midday meal. I need something to take my mind of this mess!} AriQun growled, Tallis just smirked. {Make me!}

AriQun smiled sweetly bending as if to give her a gentle kiss, instead she hooked her claws in the x shaped bar. With one shaped slash cut it off, repeating this with the loin clothe. She grabbed Tallis by the jaw, and pushed lightly signalling Tallis to open, she did not.

{Open, or we stop here and now and you can walk back to your quarters with nothing on! Your choice.} Tallis meekly opened her mouth, AriQun could smell the excitement on her mate.

She would never understand why Tallis like to be abused so much but, it got AriQun rock hard so it worked. She shoved the Loin cloth in Tallis's mouth and quickly used the bra to fix it there, changing her grip she threw Tallis across the room onto the bed.

Before Tallis could get up, AriQun grabbed her by the braid and pulled back while driving her elbow into Tallis's back forcing her to the bed while arching her back. With AriQun's other hand she removed her trousers and loin cloth, freeing her straining cock and felt the cool air hit her slit making her groan.

{Remember kick the foot three times not the peg leg.} AriQun growled a moment before ran her free hands claws over the now erect nipples of Tallis, who whimpered at the knifes edge touch.

{I love how you sound!} AriQun growled before biting Tallis hard on the shoulder, while testing Tallis's cunt with her claws and tugging the braid gently.

{On three I dig my shaft into your whore cunt! That what you want Whore?} AriQun lowed the needy moan Tallis made.

{One... Two..} She rammed her rocked hard cock deep into Tallis's asshole in a single sharp thrust while pulling hard on the braid, Tallis screamed as pain and pleasure mixed. {Three!} AriQun taunted, enjoying the snarl that came.

{Oh, I am sorry did you forget you are a cunt so wherever I stick is in your cunt! Never forget that you belong to me and me alone!} AriQun snarled as she thrust savagely into Tallis, making her scream with every thrust.

Tallis felt her breast bounce with every thrust as pain and pleasure clouded her mind, she loved this with every thrust and taunt with sparse praise she felt more at peace. She did not have to think, not worry about who she would kill next or her daughter's future.  
Tallis could devote herself to pleasing her mate, and with a vicious yank on her braid and a painful grip on her hips AriQun thrust in and she screamed as she came. AriQun came a few thrusts later, locking her teeth on the pulse point of Tallis's left shoulder.  
Tallis felt the seed pouring into her ass and moaned again, they stayed like that for a few moments. Tallis felt the iron grip seize her throat and she was forced off the bed and on to the floor, AriQun settled on the edge of the bed and looked down at her.

{Suck, and don't leak on my floor or you will be sorry.} Tallis swallowed at the harsh look in AriQun's eyes, this was the exact opposite of her mate's normal behavior and it got her off like nothing else.

Clenching her ass tightly she crawled over, she dared not try to walked or talk as that would not be welcome and would only result in a canning. She gently removed the clothes that had pooled around AriQun's ankles, before massaging her way up to the slit and cock that was nestled between the powerful legs.

With lust filled eyes she began sucking up and down on her mate's cock while gently fingering her at the same time, she refused to break eye contact as she moved up and down taking more each time. it was not long until she felt the signs of the orgasm coming, just as she moved to finish AriQun off with her hands she felt AriQun seize her horns.

Her head was then rammed down on the cock all the way to the base, she choked slightly. {I said suck, not hand, so I guess I will show you what I meant!} With that her felt the powerful grip pull her up a bit before slamming her back down.

She knew this was coming and loved it, releasing control she focused on taking the length and sucking hard. With a growl, she was thrust to the base again as she felt seed pulse down her throat. {Sallow it all!} AriQun Growled and Tallis did.

After she was freed to pull herself off the now limp cock she cleaned it with the remains of her bra without being asked, as she sat she winced. She had forgotten to keep her ass clenched, and she found this out by sitting in the puddle of seed.

{You know what to do, wake me when it is time to go.} with that AriQun fell asleep, Tallis knelt and licked up the cum, before using her loin clothe to clean the rest up.

After clean her ass of the remaining, she sucked the cloth clean too. For anyone else she would bite her own tongue off first, but she loved her soulmate and begin dominated as well. It did not hurt that what ever magic coursed through her love, made her seed taste sinfully sweet.  
Stretching out she laid down next to her love and enjoyed how tenderly she was cradle by the sleeping woman.

Notes:

Viddasala = high ranking member of the spies that deals with magic, researching, controlling and stopping it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: where shit gets dark

Summary:

where shit gets dark

Chapter Text

Ch.5 lessons and exposure.

X01 lay panting slightly, beside her Y21 groaned before climbing out of the bed. It had been nearly six months since she had made the bet, and now she was glad she had. Y21 was useful for drowning out the whispers that grew louder every day, it was to the point where she could not stand to be in the hall of the fallen for long.

{Thanks, you might want to get up, you have cleaning today.} Y21 reminded her, she groaned and sat up heading to the basin to wipe down.

{Maybe if you did more of the work, instead of simply relying on your slightly larger than average cock I would have more energy.} X01 snarked.

{there is nothing slightly about it.} he defended, X01 looked over her shoulder eyeing him. {I've had better and bigger.}

{Yeah right, who?} he smirked, she shrugged. {Y14, for one. Both size and skill.} she winked as she finished dressing and left.

*Asaaranda.* came a whisper, that had X01 bolting straight up from her research text.

*I know you can hear, just as I know you can hear my prize's whispers.* the voice sounded like brimstone being ground.

{Who are you?} She hissed under her breath, looking around the research room.

*My name is Resentment, I am the voice of the fallen and the wronged. * came the reply, X01 shivered at the title.

{My name is X01 not Asaaranda!} She hissed, gathering her will to force the demon out.

*Not yet, but it will be just as your friend will earn their own name. The bull of iron, and Cutler, you three will be great in your own way.* Resentment rasped.

{I will not heed your words demon, be gone!} X01 felt the demon chuckle.

*You will one day beg for my power, and when it happens I will be ready. Your magic will be reborn to suit my wishes, and you will welcome me like a dear lover.* with those words the demon's presence left.

{Magic? I am not mage?} X01 whispered to herself, but she knew that she was lying.

As if a flood gate was opened her memories connected the dots, and realized that the demon was right. Her magic was swimming barely leash beneath her skin, it would only take a light bit of effort to bring it out. With a bit of a mental push, a small flicker of black mist pooled in her palm.

'Well, guess this means I have some more reading to do.' X01 thought as she banished the power.

Over the next two months X01 trained in secret, working to control her magical gifts. None of her training was about spells it was all about learning to control and conceal it, her private research time was ideal. Though it hurt a bit, she broke off her stress relief sessions with her old friends both Y21 and Y14.

She needed the time to work on her skills, with each passing day she could hide it better. There was one strange side effect, the whispers from the weapons got louder as her skills increased. The demon came to watch her some time, but it never said a word or made a move. She could tell that it was waiting for something to happen but what, was the big question that plagued her.

She was in the research room, practicing conjuring and controlling the mist when it all fell apart. The doors of the rooms groaned opened, revealing her friend Y21 standing there looking dumbfounded. She began gathering her magic as she banished her mist, turning to face her friend.

{What will you do now?} X01 asked calmly, watching the torment play across her friend's face.

{I do not know.} He said calmly, walking past her to grab a tome before leaving.

*Soon you will be begging me for help, he will turn you over to a fate worse than death.* came the whispers of resentment and X01 scowled but said nothing.

-Three days later-

In the middle of the night her quarter's door opened quickly, before she had a chance to do more than blink she was on the ground gaged and being bound. She felt the touch of the magic binding ropes, she tensed but knew better than to fight the Arvaarad. It was not long until she was dragged out of the room and down the hall, they passed the AriQun who looked sadden.

No one spoke as they dragged her to the Antaam quarters, down into the deep they dragged her. When they entered a dead-end room, she saw the Saarebas armor and chains laid out. A shiver of fear ran through her, she knew what this meant and could only hope it passed quickly.

{The AriQun, ordered you to be spared.} the oldest of the Arvaarad spoke, the words caused confusion in X01.

{But that means you must be treated as a high risk, speak a single word at any point of this and you will die.} he continued, X01 nodded.

With a cold indifference, she was stripped naked and quickly lashed to a frame that bent her over at the hip. A cold oil was over her lower lips and asshole, before she could wonder why a finger was forced inside. She clentched her teeth and muscles against the pain, trying not to let any tears slip.

{Do not resist, it will only hurt more. Saarebas you will relax the muscles, so I can check for hidden things.} the old Arvaarad sharply barked, holding back tears at the humiliation being watched as this happened she obeyed.

When he was done with her cunt he check her ass in the manner, a bucket of cold water was thrown on her to clean her after. The two younger of the trio unlashed her from the frame before tying her to another, this one forced her to knee in front of a chair with her head restrained. When the tray of needles and threads were laid out she felt the cold touch of panic, the older one sat in the chair and picked up the first needle.

{This can take as few as six or as many as twenty-four, how many is based on how much you struggle.} that was all that was said by the old one, before the first needle was driven in.

It took every drop of her will power not to scream in pain, as she became blinded by tears from the needles pulling thread through her. By the end of the first one she was blind from tears and the stars in her eyes, there was no warning for the second one on the other side of her lips.

At some point, she had passed out from the effort of staying silent. She woke up to her face being plunged into water to clean the mess of her face. The water was wiped of gently around her lips, before she could catch her breath an alcohol soaked rag was used to clean the stitches.

She felt the pain and knew that there was fourteen in all, six vertical ones with four x's connecting them. Three vertical connected on each side to leave a space in the center for the straw needed for feeding. She hung limp from exhaustion as they force the blinder mask in place and lashed it tight, she passed out again as they dressed her.

She woke up again as they dropped her into a room, that when she looked up she saw the Arvaarad that she did not trust. He smiled when he saw her, the old Arvaarad informed them both that she was to overseen by him with that the trio left her there. Her new keeper walked over to her and crouched down yanking her hair hard.

{Glad to be your master bitch, your going to regret not spreading your legs for me before!} Arvaarad snarled, she was starting to pass out again when he dragged her by the collar to his bed.

She was thrown on to it so that her ass was hanging off, with her arms bound behind her she could do nothing. She felt him yank her skirt off with her smalls, she had not warning or prep as he thrust into and began raping her hard. When he was done he pushed her off the bed and left her there as he went to bed, she laid there shivering on the floor when she heard him.

*It will only get worse, you will die a dogs death and not even in service to your faith.* Resentment whispered to her.

*I will not die from a few rapes!* She snarled in her head, Resentment only laughed at her.

*You forget, I am resentment. How many of your kind do you think thought that, only to die after begin flogged to death after he made them choke on his seed. He will break you mind body and soul, even worse than the others.* Resentment taunted.

*Why would I suffer more than them? * She indulged the demon.

*Because they were stand ins for you, what he will do you, will make the others seem tame. But let me help you, keep you alive and reshape your magic, and when the time is right you will have vengeance.* the demon whispered.

It was a hard choice but in the end. *Very well demon, so long as you don't possess me I will allow your help.* she could feel the demon working her magic, forcing her to heal without it looking suspicious.

*Will be years before it will be time, and you will need to stay strong so sleep my tool, my Asaaranda of resentment and vengeance. * with that she passed out to the demon's words.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6 First strike of lightning.

*He really did a number this time, I don't think that eye is something I can fix without him noticing.* Resentment cooed to her, Asaaranda felt the rush of hate towards her master flare at his words.

*it has been two decades! How much longer must I wait?* She growled in her head.

*soon you will sail for the tome of Koslun, when it goes wrong you will be given the chance to set his fall I motion.* Resentment promised her, Asaaranda growled in frustration.

*I know, my Asaaranda, I know but you must be patient.* Resentment quieted after that, focusing on healing her wounds.

*all this pain will be worth it, I promise you this. If you give my treasures peace, then I will repay you when you need it most.* Resentment promised before it left her in the dark again.

* * *

The AriQun sat brooding in her study, her daughter had been in the hands of that beast for nearly two decades now. But everything was slowly moving into place, Shokrakar had left the Qun nearly fifteen years ago to found the Val-Kos. When the time came, she would be ready to help heal AriQun's daughter, Tallis was moving other pieces for her.

{It is done, the Bas will be in place.} Tallis purred slinking into the room, draping herself over her soulmate.

{Good, none aboard the Siren's Call knows about our involvement?} AriQun asked, Tallis ran her sharp claws along her lover's throat.

{none, the Bas Isabela has no idea that she is doomed to fail.} AriQun smiled, a single ship full of Bas was nothing to the freedom of her daughter.

{Good, now all that is left is to insure that she is aboard the ship.} AriQun rumbled as she reached for some reports. {Already taken care of, the Arvaarad is assigned to the personal guard as always.} Tallis soothed.

*Resentment, I know you are there.* AriQun called mentally, linking her mate into the talk.

*I am here, the monster did a number this time. she is blind in one eye, it can be fixed later if a skilled healer does it.* the demon rasped.

*I will be glad when that monster is dead! For now, make sure she does not lose herself.* AriQun ordered, feeling the demon smile.

*Of course, the daughter is far more of an interesting treasure than you ever were. Just remember our deal mortal.* with that the demon fade away.

AriQun scowled at the reminder of the deal she had made nearly thirty years ago, when her child had born Resentment had been there watching. The demon cut a deal, her child was destined for pain and suffering, but Resentment would help her for a price. The price was the right to remake her daughter's magic, and to fed on the memories of the fallen.

The price was steep, but between sending her daughter out into the world without anyway of protecting her was not something she would do. So the demon was given the deal, and AriQun could only do what she could to keep her daughter safe. AriQun frowned as she read 'The Iron Bull's' reports, tensions were rising around the world with the blight coming to a close. Kirkwall was a powder keg in the making, and her daughter would be heading there.

* * *

(Three months later off the coast of Kirkwall.)

Isabela griped the wheel in a death grip, as waves and winds kicked up by the storm slammed the ship. Her crew was desperately trying to keep the ship from wrecking on the banks, she twisted the wheel hard to avoid another outcropping of rock. Something about this storm was off, it was too large and powerful to be natural.

"Come on boys! Hard to port, we need to lose these horns." She yelled, as another cannon round smashed some railing to her right.

The men were tired and it showed, as another wave sent experienced men overboard. Isabela cursed, every second that dreadnaught was on her ass was more men lost. She was barely keeping ahead of the dreadnaught when the wind shifted, but this shift worked against both vessels and heralded the end of the chase.

* * *

Deep in the hold aboard the Dreadnaught, the Saarebas sat chained to the floor. Out of all the qunari only they seemed unaffected by the storm, sitting in a circle around a member of their own. Asaaranda knelt blinder pressed to the deck, as her stitched lips moved in a grumbling chant.

*Higher, the storm must be higher!* Resentment growled at her, Asaaranda's chant never broke but resentment felt the eye roll.

*… Now! Strike the waves between the ships!* Resentment ordered, snarling Asaaranda obeyed.

The ships lurched as the waves exploded, the Saarebas using a small amount of magic remained in place. Asaaranda built the waves up higher, slamming the ships together and against the rocks. Just as the Dreadnaught was about to recover and over take the raider, she threw them into the rocks just outside the city.

Even as they crashed Asaaranda sent the storm to chase the raider, insuring that the raiders would wreck far enough away to escape but still be stuck near the city. The circle stirred and she sat up, sliding the secret pendant back to its male user. The Arvaarad were fools to think they fully control their charges, shown by how much they were covering for her.

As the Arvaarad dragged the Saarebas up to the main deck to help move the ship to shore, no one noticed the storm lessening now that the chase was over. Resentment left to insure that the raiders did not get away with the tome, it was the first step to freedom and vengeance.

* * *

(One year later: Hanged man tavern)

Sydney 'Spinner' Hawke walked into the hanged man, the sound of the low lives drinking made her smirk, a shout drew her attention to a group surround a woman. The lead man was a rat she knew by the name 'lucky', her hand started straying to her bow.

A hand grabbed her wrist and Varric's voice reached her ears. "Don't spinner, just leave them be."

"And miss my chance to score with a lady like that?" Spinner smirked at the dwarf, the sounds of fighting made them turn.

One of the men reach behind the bar and snagged a bottle filled with a bright blue liquid, smashing it, and making it into a makeshift knife. Everyone in tavern watching winced as one, Varric removed his hand and stepped back. Spinner saw red as she watched blue alcohol drip on to the floor.

"I am killing them, any objections?" her companions shook their heads.

* * *

Isabela watched the tavern tense in the corner of her eye, before she could question it the fool who had smashed a bottle crumpled. Isabela stumbled as she watched a woman in rouge leathers twirl a staff like a top, the damn thing was a blur as it smashed into every head of her attackers.

When only lucky was left standing the woman stopped and glared at him. "I want to be repaid for my bottle, then I want you out of my tavern lucky." The woman winked at her before glaring at lucky some more.

Lucky all but threw his coin purse and ran, Isabela saw now that the staff was really a long bow. She smiled, she had just found her helper. Isabela sauntered up to the woman and smiled sweetly at her.

"Your really good with that bow staff, got any other tricks?" She purred trailing her hands down the leather armor.

"OH, my dear pirate, I have many tricks most of them though need two people." She shivered at the words.

"Ah Sydney?" a younger woman tried to say. "Ah, Ah Bethany no talking, sissy is trying to get laid." Isabela laughed at the exchange.

"Fine, I figured I would tell you that you are trying to get a one night stand with your soulmate." The woman sighed as she walked off with an elven woman.

Both women froze, and looked at each other. "It means nothing to me if it means nothing to you?" the woman suggested, Isabela sighed in relief and nodded before dragging her new friend to the bar.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7 first meetings

Spinner, with Merrill and Fenris walked into the qunari compound. Spinner could not help but feel uneasy, something was watching her, Spinner just knew it. looking around as she approached the base of the stairs she saw the source, a bound qunari was kneeling next to the bench. The woman was bound tightly and Spinner felt her blood boil at the scars lining her skin, before she could think further the dwarf demanded a meeting with the Arishok.

When the large qunari entered the open area, and sat at the bench, Spinner saw the bound woman forced to bow so low her mask touch the ground. Fenris spoke greeting the Arishok, this seemed to amuse the large man. Spinner listened and watched, as the dwarf failed over and over to get what he wanted. When they were about to be kicked out she spoke.

"I was promised future profits from my task, what am I supposed to do about that?" she demanded, the Arishok looked at her with respect.

The Arishok demanded that she be paid, once the dwarf paid he left cursing. As they were dismissed her followers moved to leave but she stayed, the bound woman was looking at her again. Spinner got the feeling that this woman was watching her for something, with a confidence she did not feel she approached the base again.

"There is no more coin here for you human, why do you bother me still?" the Arishok growled.

* * *

Asaaranda watched the human approach the base, Resentment was watching as well. Something about this woman called to her demon ally, when the Arishok questioned her the woman did not flinch. Instead she stood tall and looked the Arishok in the eye.

*That one walks the battlefields boldly, her fate is great and tied to yours. Watch her and learn her face, she will be of use in time.* with that resentment left.

"What crimes has that woman done, to be treated so harshly?" The woman demanded glaring at the Arishok.

"She has committed no crimes, she is a Saarebas." He explained, the woman glared at him.

"What do you mean she did nothing?! She looked like she has been beaten to hell and back!" The woman yelled, her male elf follower tried to grab her hand.

"She is a what you call a mage, and thus needs to be bound and control. Any wounds she has, are from her resisting her leash. Now I have no more time to waste on you, leave." With that the woman was escorted to the gate.

Asaaranda watched the woman leave, her master grabbed her horn and yanked. She was forced to her feet and pushed to his quarters, she knew that she was going to receive a really bad beating this time. her master hated her getting attention, she knew it was because what he was doing was against the qun.

The moment she was forced inside he ripped her skirt off forcing her to the ground, and proceeded to rape her. When he was done, he moved away and grabbed the leash control, she braced for the pain that was coming.

* * *

(Months later.)

Tallis crouched on the rooftops as the city burned below her, the Bas Hawke ran along the street below. Tallis scowled as the group approached the qunari group ahead, the damn demon resentment was very good at moving his pieces. Tallis could not stand working with that demon, but if it meant freeing her child she would do anything.

"How many of these guys are there?!" A rage filled scream came from the woman, beside her the Bas who stole the tome was drawing her knives.

"Forget that Spinner, lets worry more about staying alive through you insane plan!" the Bas yelled, Tallis drew her bow and aimed carefully.

{For this you better watch over my child, resentment!} She snarled, with a final breath the arrow was loosed.

* * *

Asaaranda fought unwillingly through the streets, she was among the last qunari Saarebas of the force. It had started with the death of the first batch of the Arvaarad who had been sent to kill her teacher, the male Saarebas whose ashes were later found. After that an ever-increasing amount fell either to demons or the tal-valshoth, only her master's jealous watch kept her damned to life.

The sound of something exploding was her only warning, before her powers slammed into her full force. The leash had been destroyed, and with it her power were hers to command fully for the first time in over twenty years. Before she could do more than grin, she felt resentment slide into her mind like an old friend.

*Now free yourself, the Arvaarad already flees.* Asaaranda growled as lightning arced off her skin, freeing her.

*Good he dies here and now!* She snarled, but when she tried to turn her body would not move.

*No, it is not your place to end him. He will fall to the one who will bring the most pain, for now though slay these qunari and help the human.* Resentment ordered, Asaaranda growled but turned to obey.

* * *

Varric planted his feet firmly, and began slinging bolt after bolt into the qunari group. Spinner stood not far off to his right, Isabela was circling around her killing any who got close. That woman had turned into a horribly vicious fighter, at least whenever Spinner was threatened. Fenris was wading through the crowd with Aveline by his side, Bethany fought beside Merrill and anders. They had lucked out in running into Warden Howe, who had order Bethany to remain with Hawke until he returned.

A explosion that took of the hand of the lead Arvaarad, made Varric turn. He saw the man running scared, so fast and desperately Varric was worried. He found out why a moment later as a lightning storm erupted around the bound mage woman, Varric was about to take aim when spinner stopped him.

"I hope you have a plan Spinner!" Varric yelled as the bound mage began moving again.

"I have a feeling that she has an axe to grind." Was all Spinner could say, before a roar of hate drowned out everything.

* * *

Asaaranda roared as her magic burned the lip bindings away, her black mist began swirling around her giving her a full view of the battle around her. A clawed hand snapped out and into the chest of a Qunari near her, with a twist and pull, she ripped the heart out. As the body dropped she seized the weapon, hefting it she relieved another of her kind of his head.

*Good, now let me show you something that will serve you well!* Resentment rasped in her ear, she felt her magic pushed into the bodies around her.

The pain and regrets mixing with the hate and unfinished business, stirred at the touch of her magic, and began to suffuse the bodies. Resentment was smiling and feeding, or at least that is what it felt like to her. To her shock and amazement, the bodies stood back up and began attacking her enemies. This was different than the necromancy she knew, no spirits were being call or controlled.

*What is this!?* She asked, even as she cleaved through the bodies around her.

*I told you, I am the voice of the fallen and the wronged, my touch stirs the remaining flickers of resentment in every corpse.* Resentment sound like a proud father talking about his children, She watched as the smoke leapt from one corpse into the corpse it had just killed.

*Everyone does not want to go alone into the dark, so each one of our pets will kill one to take with them and so on.* Resentment rasped as the last corpse fell, leaving only the humans and her.

* * *

Tallis turned and left, her child safe from that monster. She deliver the notice to 'The Iron Bull' that he was to capture that monster, for crime of abusing his Saarebas. She would make sure to include a full report on the actions that 'had just come to light.', after that she would return to her soulmate.

{Farewell my child, I doubt that we will ever meet again.} she whispered over her shoulder, Tallis felt Resentment enter her mind for a moment.

*Pleasure doing business with you, do tell your mate that her daughter will find true love some day. I will make sure of that, when the time comes be ready to confront your daughter again.* Resentment left laughing.

"I hate that thing!" She growled, as she ran across the rooftops away from the burning city.


End file.
